


with my life

by Lumau



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, and frost in Marseille, awkward dragons, froststorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumau/pseuds/Lumau
Summary: "It was not their first kiss, or their first time sharing physical intimacy for that matter. Just recently a look had led to a touch. And further instances had followed almost naturally. But there was something about this specific kiss that never failed to give Li Ming goosebumps, every time he thought back to it."inspired by the prompt "a kiss to give up control"
Relationships: Ao Shun / Li Ming
Kudos: 1





	with my life

It was not their first kiss, or their first time sharing physical intimacy for that matter. Just recently a look had led to a touch. And further instances had followed almost naturally. But there was something about this specific kiss that never failed to give Li Ming goosebumps, every time he thought back to it.

The king had requested to meet him on the balcony of his penthouse overlooking the bay, the waters glittering quietly at night. High above the city, hidden from prying eyes, Ao Shun had taken his currently favored half-dragon form, sleek horns and claws giving away his true nature. The embroidered silk robes hung loosely around his body, skin as dark as a wall of gray storm clouds. Li Ming knew better than to stare, but he was awed by the sight of his king in front of the beautiful backdrop. Had he not already sworn his oath to the dragon, he would do it all over again.

"My Lord, you send for me."  
  


Ao Shun turned to face him, red eyes lingering a second longer on his servant than strictly necessary, before he beckoned with a small gesture for him to join him by the railing. Li Ming came to stand beside him, maintaining the appropriate distance, and some minutes passed in silence, as they looked out over the web of lights below.

"How is your current condition, Li Ming?" asked the king abruptly.

"My lord?" Li Ming blinked in surprise at the unexpected, direct question.

"Your health. Your state of energy." Ao Shun continued, "We have been in Marseille for almost a year now. You are isolated from your natural element in this place. I would not want you to be inconvenienced by the warm climate."

Li Ming had no idea where this was going. He had been the King of the Northern Ocean's personal assistant for years, and now there were these few, recent exchanges that had gotten them closer on quite a different level. But discussing his own personal matters was highly unusual and only brought up if they might concern one of his missions.

Did the king plan to send him away somewhere? But why would he then ask for his input first? Maybe this was, other than he had secretly hoped, just a late evening business call and nothing more after all. Slightly taken aback, he decided on a safe answer.

"Your Majesty, wherever you assign me to go, I will oblige with gratitude."

"I know that, Li Ming, and your loyalty and service is acknowledged." 

Ao Shun shifted, and the dim light from below made his scale patterns shimmer, giving the features of his half-human face an even more draconic look. 

"I have no intention to send you anywhere right now. My concern is about your personal well-being."

What Li Ming actually wanted to ask, was- "What? Why?!", yet his professionality forbade any such impertinent retort.

"My lord, I don't deserve your regard." He flustered, feeling his well kept composure slip just a little, "As you are asking though, I have been quite well here despite the weather. The cool breeze from the sea is rather refreshing."

He did not want to think back to the months of dry heat and relentlessly burning sunshine last summer though, where only the extremely high class air con made it bearable for him to get through his piles of paperwork. He had also developed a secret fancy for an ice cream stand by the corner of their office building.

"Good, good. I'm glad."   
The king's voice trailed off into another silence, both dragons looking out over the city. 

Li Ming stood tense, still wondering about the reason for this meeting.   
It almost made him jump when Ao Shun turned swiftly to close the distance between them and lay a hand on his arm. He stiffened, avoiding to raise his gaze, although he could almost physically feel the mild glow of the king's red eyes on him.

"I am glad, as I want you to be well, and I want you here by my side." 

The low rumble of his voice conveyed a softness Li Ming did not recognise in it, and it made him look up. He swallowed, unsure what an appropriate reply to that might be.

"My lord, you are too kind," he tried.

Ao Shun shook his head slightly. "Li Ming, when we are alone, you won't need to address me this formally anymore."

Li Ming raised his eyebrows. His heartbeat quickened. That was unexpected, and thoroughly improper. Disrespecting high royal authority could cost him his life. But if it was the king's wish? Was that not his command to follow then?

"I- thank you, my... ehm," he found himself stuttering uncharacteristically, "whatever you order me to do."

A shudder of mild exasperation ran over the king's face. He let his hand run down Li Ming's arm until it came to rest on his hand on the railing.

"Li Ming, I could not value you any higher as my servant. I was speaking about our private relationship though."

Li Ming was frozen in place, unable to move, blood pounding in his ears.

"I could not order you to feel for me," Ao Shun continued, his voice sinking to the mere whisper of thunder, closing his claws around Li Ming's fingers, "but if you do, then..."

Li Ming felt the colour high on his cheeks, heat and ice both rushing through his body at the same time. Ao Shun lifted his other hand to his face, softly stroking some strands of smooth silver hair behind his ear, as he leaned in close.

"... speak openly to me." 

The king's lips brushed the side of his neck, just above the collarbone.

Li Ming shivered under the warmth of the touch, his eyes drifting shut and he leaned into the other's body. He could not think or say a word.

"Do you not trust me still?"

Ao Shun's low growl reverberated against his skin.

The soft kiss to his neck, a spot where dragons usually exchanged bites during mating rituals, told him of the seriousness of the king's affection. They would never be fit to mate in their true forms due to their difference in ranks, but it was an offer, a promise, of everything else.

"I trust you with my life," Li Ming brought out at last.

He felt the king's smile, as he said: "Then call me by my name from now on."

Li Ming opened his eyes. He found his hands covered in scales, clutched around the railing, one still under Ao Shun's claws. The metal bar beneath them had grown white with frost, and to his own surprise he saw that his breath showed in little puffs. Ao Shun drew back to look at him, and a bemused smile played around his mouth, before he shivered at the cold air.

"I am so sorry," Li Ming hastened to reign back his influence. The warmth returned to the mild spring night. "I got carried away for a moment."

Ao Shun rubbed his cold hands together, before slipping them around Li Ming's waist, burying them in the warmth underneath his suit jacket.

"I find it rather attractive when you lose control. We should explore more of that."

Li Ming blushed bright pink under the traces of shiny scales on his cheeks.   
  


"You might need to wear a coat then. I would not want you to catch a cold,... Ao Shun."


End file.
